


Bucky's Birthday

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 102, F/M, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, bucky's birthday 2019, pampering bucky, spoiling bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: It's Bucky's 102 birthday, female reader and Steve wanna spoil him.





	Bucky's Birthday

“Steveeeeeeeeee we don’t have to do anything for my birthday.” The brunette whines from next to the shopping cart still looking sleep rumbled.

The blonde for his part looks wide awake and ready to take on the day at 7am in the morning. His smile is near blinding as he looks at you and Bucky, “I love you and I want to pamper you on your birthday, is that so bad sweetheart?”

You smile still half asleep as you stand slumped against Bucky, his metal arm snaked around your middle. His simple black hoodie hiding his face from you for now, his matching black sweatpants just make him look soft all over.

You hear Bucky mumble something under his breath you can’t hear, but Steve must because he laughs softly, going back to looking at what kind of cake he wants to bake Bucky. Your yawn is huge as you try to wake up more. You start to get a idea in your head as you turn your head and kiss Bucky’s hidden cheek behind the hoodie.

“Why don’t you hop in the basket?” You whisper.

He finally pulls down the hoodie so you can see his face, his scruffy beard looking like it could use a trim, his long hair tied back into a messy ponytail, he looks at you, smiling softly, looking half asleep himself, “Do what now?”

“Hope in the basket, i’ll push you around, I know you want too.” You smile even more seeing a tiny blush on his face, you had caught him one to many times eyeing the basket like a little kid anytime you guys went out shopping.

He opens his mouth to speak, but then just closes it and whispers, “Fuck it.” and hops in the basket, folding his legs up to fit, he wiggles his butt to get comfy and then just smiles up at you, “Push away baby.”

Steve meanwhile just watches you two out of the corner of his eye and smiles catching your eye as you grab the front of the basket and push it and Bucky closer to Steve. The blonde throws in a few boxes of cake mix he knows Bucky wants, but just wont say it. Mostly because the cake is as colorful as a rainbow and he thinks it’s only for kids.

“Steve…”

“Sweetheart i’m making you this cake.” He growls fondly against Bucky’s lips as he kisses him hard.

Bucky looks much more awake once Steve pulls back and starts off down the aisle, you push the basket behind him, watching how the jeans he chose today really just….make his ass look fantastic. Bucky catches you looking and teases you for it, but he looks as well.

Your pushing the cart past a aisle when you get a idea and sprint down it looking for something, when you spot it, you happily grab it and rush back to the cart where you toss it in and Bucky….”Baby I don’t need….”

You frown at him and he shuts up, “I know you want it, you always look at it when we come in here, who fucking cares if it’s for women, you like the smell right?”

“Yeah…” He mumbles playing with the hoodie strings with his head down slightly, Steve watching from the foot of the basket.

“Then i’m getting it for you and that’s that.” You bend down and kiss the top of his head as your eyes once again lock in on with Steve’s and suddenly you’re both on the same page, his smirk tells you so.

His eyes silently tell you he’s game for spoiling Bucky.  
________________

Fifteen minutes later the basket has grown fuller with little random things Bucky has always wanted, but wouldn’t get for himself, he never gets out of the basket, just blushes and mumbles he doesn’t need anything, but neither you or Steve will stand for it. You know the brunette wants all this, he just doesn’t think he deserves it and that…..he deserves the world. In your honest opinion, both of them deserve the world ten times over.

_________________

Much later Bucky will shower with the new shower gel you got him, he will wash his hair with the super fancy shampoo Steve got him and he will eat and enjoy the hell out of the cake you both made him.

Even later still he will go to bed happy and sated and surrounded by love.


End file.
